A Bad Taste in My Mouth
by Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Yuichiro might have been the one proclaiming how he would gallantly save them all from the vampires, but it was Mikaela who put words to actions. He would do anything for his new-found family, even surrender himself to the enemy. MikaYuu, Ferid/Mika (Dub-con)
**AN:** This is the longest one-shot I have written so far! It is mostly Mika hurt/comfort, and it hurt me a bit to write, but I could not get the thought of Mika doing more with Ferid than giving him blood out of my head. I don't actually see this as canon, but I felt the need to write it anyway.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Seraph of the End or any of its characters.

Life at the orphanage wasn't perfect. Sometimes Mikaela had holed himself up in the room he shared with three others, refusing to do anything due to bouts of depression. The environment was unstable, and he could never know who would still be there with him the following day. But still, they had become a family, an unstable one, but a family nonetheless, and there happiness had found him through this bond. But then the virus spread, and the vampires shattered that happiness.

Their desolation brought him and his best friend, Yuu, together. What used to be childish chitchat and musings of the future now turned into discussions of two things: how they could protect their family, and how they could escape this wretched hardship. Yuichiro might have been the one proclaiming how he would gallantly save them all from the vampires, but it was Mikaela who put words to actions. He would do anything for his new-found family, even surrender himself to the enemy.

It had been easy enough to convince the vampire noble Ferid into a promising arrangement since the vampire queen had strictly forbidden drinking blood directly from the source, a pleasure far beyond any you could image, according to the noble. Their arrangement was simple: Ferid would pay Mika generously in exchange for "favors." Mika didn't ever stated the details of these favors, but from the way the vampire's eyes pulsed a deeper crimson and darted directly to the openness of his collar had made it clear enough that he understood completely.

Giving of himself became a routine, just another duty he had to see out to keep a semblance of security. His visits to the estate were not entirely unpleasant. He never complained during the extractions, and though the bites didn't just make him feel dizzy but make his head feel like it was slipping out into the deep ocean, he refused to let himself do so during them either. He never left hurt, hungry, or opened-handed.

It was a rare enough sight for a vampire noble to visit the human quarters, but one day Ferid came all the way to the extraction house. Mika and Yuu had been sitting on the steps outside the building, arguing about Yuu's suicidal nonsense rebellion schemes, schemes that Mika wished he could somehow knock out of his brain before he found him lying dead outside their home one day.

Yuu saw him first, his face stiffening into stillness. Mika planted a giant smile on his face, and really it wasn't that hard considering that the vampire had never mistreated him. "Ferid-sama!" he called in a sing-song voice. As if they were old friends reuniting even though he had been at his estate just the night before. His friend turned to him in shock, but Mika ignored him and ran up to the noble.

"Oh, Mika-kun," Ferid said, smiling his ever-present smile. The smile that still made Mika's skin itch. "Will you come to my house tonight as well?"

Mika fought back a frown, instead letting his eyes crinkled with feinted mirth. He would just have to deal with Yuu finding out later. "I would love to!"

"Good boy," he said, as if Mika were a pet doing the trick he had been instructed. "You're more than welcome. Your blood tastes so good." He stroked his check, much like one does to a cat. Then he turned to Yuu, enquiring if he would be joining them.

Mika's heart thudded for a second. _Not Yuu-chan_. Yuu opened his mouth, obviously ready to retort about not wanting to be bitten into like some pig roast, but Mika quickly covered his mouth.

"He's very shy. Maybe next time…" Mika was sure his smile was overly cheerful, but Ferid didn't comment. Instead he said that was a shame and took his leave.

As he'd expected, Yuu turned to him angrily once they were alone again. "Hey, Mika, are you letting that vampire drink your blood?"

He turned and began to walk in the other direction. "Yes, I am. Do you have something against it? He is a distinguished noble. He will give me just about anything in exchange for my blood. I keep telling you, Yuu-chan, in order to survive here, we have to learn to use our brains, not brawns."

Yuu smacked him upside the head, making Mika's head rattle. "I've heard enough! Let him suck your blood or whatever! Act like a piece of livestock for all I care!"

As Yuu walked off into the distance, Mika stayed put, cradling the back of his head. That had been uncalled for. Why did Yuu always have to be so forceful, and so stupid? Feeding Ferid was the smartest decision he could have made, and one that benefited their entire family. The only reason he had kept it from Yuu was because he knew this was exactly what would happen when he found out. Maybe he was acting like livestock or a pet or whatever, but he was doing what he could to work within their position. In comparison, all Yuu had accomplished were death threats, beatings, and ration reductions. So, Yuu could be angry with him if he wanted to. There was no reason for him to have to defend himself.

Ever since he learned about what Mika was doing, Yuu had become more reckless. He ran up without any regard for precautions when one of the extraction staff stepped on a girl's hand. He grabbed along the vampire's middle, hoping to do god knows what, but the vampire tugged him off easily, lifting him by the tuff of his shirt high up over the ledge which dropped 10 feet below.

Mika's pulse pounded wildly in his chest, but his words came out effortlessly calm. He was getting too good at staying composed, he realized. "Please don't mind him. He's just a harmless moron. I'll take care of him. I swear this won't happen again."

"Can it, Mika. I'm in the middle of kicking this guy's ass." But Yuu had not done the slightest bit of damage. He hadn't even managed to kick his legs out at the man holding him, instead just letting them dangle while he squirmed in defiance. It was painful to watch.

The vampire ignored Mika's plea, readying his hand for a deathly strike, when Ferid's voice came from out of nowhere. "What is going on here?"

Mika had never been so relieved to see a vampire before. Ferid approached them slowly, doing nothing to express his authority, yet it cut through the air acutely, and the lesser vampire dropped Yuu to the cobble street, where he sat coughing, before cowering away.

"Seems your friend is a bit of troublemaker, I see."

"He meant no harm, Ferid-sama. He doesn't take the time to think through his actions, is all."

"Is that right?" Ferid examined his friend before swiping his tongue over his lower lip.

"Um…actually," Mika said, fidgeting with the end of his sleeve, "I had wanted to ask you if you were free for a visit tonight?"

"Ah." The vampire's eyes shone. "Mika-kun, I always have time for your visits."

Unsure what else to say, he thanked him.

Ferid's hand pat his head affectionately. "Why don't you come by around 6?" After Mika nodded, he grinned wider than usual. "Don't keep me waiting."

Something about that grin made Mika's skin crawl.

"Ah, Mika-kun, you look as delicious as usual," Ferid cooed, trailing a finger along his exposed, unusually pale chest. His finger brushed over his nipple causing Mika to breathe out roughly.

"Ar…are you going to bite me? Or not?" His voice was less composed now, with his chest exposed and Ferid's abnormal behavior.

"Yes, yes," he answered flippantly. "You are always in such a hurry. I would think you could spare me a little more time considering how much I do for you. Speaking of which, what is it you would like today?"

"Curry."

"Alright. Curry you shall have as soon as we finish."

"No. I mean, it's not for me."

"It's not?"

"I would like my entire orphanage to eat curry for dinner tonight."

"That is a large request. I'm afraid I'll need larger compensation for something as grand as that."

He was eying his chest dangerously, and Mika knew that he didn't want to know what the vampire had planned. His body told him to say no, but his mind demanded that he agree. Whatever it was, he could deal with it. If that's what it took so that his family could eat a full meal for the first time in a week (since half their rations had been withheld due to one of Yuu's angry outbursts). If that's what it took for him to stay on Ferid's good side and hopefully protect Yuu in the process.

"That's fine. I'm willing to do anything," he said, and regretted it a moment later when Ferid gave him that same slithery grin from earlier.

"Good. You're such a good boy, Mika-kun." He trailed his hand down his chest again, and then back up and over his nipple. "Just let me make the necessary arrangements, and I'll be right back for our 'fun'"

The word sent tremors through Mika's body, and it took all his willpower to recompose himself by the time the noble returned. There was a heightened evilness in his eyes, and Mika knew that he would rue his decision very soon. He tried to act nonchalant, slouching in the chair and lolling his head to the side almost sleepily.

"Mika, Mika. We are going to have so much fun." The vampire rubbed his hands together, and at first Mika thought it was just for emphasis until he noticed a slight glint on those hands. They were covered in some sort of liquid.

He lifted the boy's chin with a finger—and Mika flinched from the slight chill of the substance coating it—forcing him into a kiss. It was all tongue and teeth, and soon Mika's lip was bleeding. But that didn't matter—that was almost normal—what did matter was that his other hand was fumbling with Mika's shorts. The finger left his chin—unnecessary now that Ferid had managed to hold his head in place against the back of the chair—joining the other hand in its actions.

Working together, the hands managed to lower his shorts, exposing his groin and backside. Mika wanted to protest, but his mouth was still caught and he had no room to maneuver out of the kiss. One of Ferid's hands wiggled its way under him to prod at his hole, and Mika exclaimed at the contact.

Pulling back at the outburst, Ferid smiled down at him. "What is wrong, Mika?"

"You...what are you doing?"

"You said you would do anything, didn't you? Don't tell me you are having second thoughts now."

"No…I…"

"Then, let's make this easier on both of us. Move to the bed."

Mika did so with a heavy heart, planting himself on his knees with his face pressed into the bed. "Like this?" he asked.

"Yes, yes. What a smart boy," the vampire praised, clapping irritatingly. "Now, just relax and let me take care of things."

His finger found his hole again, swirling in circles, again and again. It felt strange, but not awful. Then Mika could hear the ruffle of clothing, and knew what was coming. He forced himself to keep breathing, to just breathe through it. Ferid's hard appendage rubbed at his hole before sinking in, inch by agonizing inch, and Mika bit at his lip until it was bleeding again. He whined, focusing on Yuu's smiling face in his mind. He could do this.

Ferid waited a minute before rocking his hips in jagged motions. "Ah!" he exclaimed, sounding sickenly content. "It's been a while since I've felt someone this tight."

Mika ignored his comment, tried his best to ignore it all, finding reprieve in the safety of this mind, in the safety of Yuu and his family.

A prolonged period of time passed before the noble shuddered in completion, body relaxing against Mika's back. His hand found Mika's groin, causing him to shake. No! He didn't want to cum for him. But Mika couldn't seem to form words of protest, and Ferid's hand was moving with deft precision. He came quickly, with a violent tremor. More seeped from him in that moment than cum.

"See, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" the noble asked with a wicked grin.

Mika wanted to cry. He wanted to shout. He wanted to rip the god-damn bloodsucker's throat out. But he did none of those things, instead wearing a tired smile and muttering in an even more tired voice, "No, Ferid-sama." He sat up, wincing softly at the ache that cut through his lower back. "I would like to be going now."

"Are you sure?" Ferid scrunched his face in mock concern. "Wouldn't you rather rest a while?"

"No. Thank you." Mika bit the formality out. Then with forced excitement, he said, "I'd like to eat some of that curry before it's all gone."

"Ah, yes. Perhaps a good meal and sleep in your own bed is the best way for you to recuperate. Alright. Run along then."

Mika dressed himself quickly. Pausing at the door, he turned around. "Um, Ferid-sama."

"Yes, Mika-kun?" Ferid asked in a sing-song tone.

Mika cringed at his words even before they left his mouth. "Might I come back again tomorrow?"

"Oh!" Ferid looked sincerely surprised at this turn of events. "Of course, Mika-kun. You are always welcome here."

"Thank you. See you tomorrow then." With that Mika all but fled the estate.

"Hey. I'm back, Yu-chan," Mika called wearily as he entered their room. Part of him hoped that Yuu was already asleep so he wouldn't have to continue pretending, so that he could finally fall apart. But another part of him longed to let Yuu see him this way, to gain that reassurance that he wasn't alone in this. Alone in the suffering.

"Good for you," Yuu answered curtly from his sleeping spot, curled away from him.

"How about, "welcome home?"" Mika gave him a labored smile when he turned to look at him.

"The curry was delicious. The kids were so happy…"

"I'm glad."

Yuu gave him a piercing glare. "So? What did you have to do for that curry?"

His voice cut Mika like a blunt knife, and his face clouded over. "I don't want to talk about it," he said flatly, but Yuu's glare hardened.

"That isn't very reassuring, Mika. What the hell did that bastard do to you?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!"

"You're so dumb. Willingly putting yourself in that situation. What if he just sucks you dry one day? No one would be there to save you!"

This shattered Mika's resolve. Something important was taken from him tonight, something so much more important than blood, and Yuu hadn't been there to save him. He crumpled on himself, clutching his stomach as dry heaves reached his throat. He wanted to puke out every taste of that beast.

Yuu called out his name and rushed to him. He placed a concerned hand on his shoulder. "I'm not playing around here, Mika. Tell me what that bastard did to you. Now!"

The outright blaze of rage in Yuu's voice stopped the heaving. Mika let his head press into the crook of Yuu's neck. He felt safe around Yuu. Yuu was stupid and impulsive, but he was passionate and loyal. He finally broke, letting the tears he'd been holding back slide from his eyes. Yuu shook, repeating his question over and over again, but Mika ignored him, crying silently until all the pain, and sadness, and corruption had seeped from him.

When he finally stopped, Yuu placed a hand on his head. He didn't stroke, or pat, or anything, but that hand was its own form of reassurance. "I will get them for this. I swear I'll make them all pay."

"You will. I'm sure of it."

After a moment, Yuu announced that he would go in Mika's place from now on as if he were discussing taking a morning stroll. Mika shot up, exclaiming, "No! You have to stay strong and kill all the vampires. This is my part, and I'll keep trying my best."

"You can't take it all on yourself!" He clenched his fist, looking down with trepidation. "I…No matter how hard I try, I'll never be able to defeat a vampire. I know that much. I'm not stupid."

"Vampires can be defeated. We can do it, just not yet. You repeated those words over and over…and that gave me strength. Give me two more days, Yu-chan. Two more days and we can get out of here."

"You're talking crazy. There is no way we can escape."

"He's got a gun and a map. I've seen them. Let me do this, Yu-chan. Two more days, and then we can train until we are strong enough to take them down."

Going back to Ferid's estate had been nerve wracking, but Mika was able to steal the items as he promised. Using the map, they managed to make it all the way to the gate without incident. But Ferid—the bastard—was one step ahead of them. Mika slumped from an invisible weight.

"That expression humans make when their hope is suddenly shattered to pieces," Feird said with sick pleasure. "That's why I never grow tired of playing this game."

Mika's body froze. It had been a trap. He had been stupid, and reckless, and naïve—everything he scolded Yuu for. No, he was worse than Yuu, because everyone was now in danger because of him.

Before he could blink that became a reality. Ferid's fangs sunk into Keiko's neck. The girl's face painted in absolute terror before she was tossed aside like a ragdoll.

Yuu snapped, gun clicking. "You…bastard!" He pulled the trigger, but the vampire dodged it easily.

"It's useless, Yuu-chan!" Mika cried. "You'll never manage to hit that monster from this far away."

The vampire began to cackle. "You kids are really something! You still have the courage to oppose us? I'll tell you something which may rekindle your hope. If you follow the road right behind you, you'll reach the outside world. I really want to hear how you scream when you're trapped between hope and desperation."

That sadistic bastard! It had all been a ploy to reel Mika in so that he could murder them all here without interruption. It was his fault. _It was his fault._

"Get away!" Yuu shouted to the rest of the orphans with a sweep of his arm. "Run, all of you! You must run away! Towards the exit! Hurry!" The orphans listened, running frantically. Then Yuu turned to Mika. "You and I will keep Ferid busy. We've got to buy them some time."

But Mika was having trouble moving, his nerves wound so tightly with guilt, and before he knew it Ferid moved again, slashing straight through Sato's neck.

"Didn't I tell you that I want to see your faces distorted by desperation?" he said, setting wicked eyes on Mika whose face surly showed that expression.

Damn it. Damn it all! He didn't know what to do. This was exactly what the vampire wanted, but he couldn't help himself. His emotions were boiling over, and tears streamed down his face. "Stop it. Stop it!"

Heedless to his words, the noble slashed at his family one by one, and with each slash Mika could feel the sting ripping his heart to shreds. "Please don't!" he begged.

Yuu's face was aghast with horror as Ferid readied another deadly strike at Akane. "Akane!" he yelled, but she fell just like the rest.

Yuu and he were the only ones left. In trying to save them, in trying to play the hero, he'd lost them all. There was nothing else he could lose—save for Yuu. "Yuu-chan, give me that gun. I'll attract his attention at the cost of my life. You at least have to escape." That was the only way he could atone.

Of course Yuu started at him as if he had lost his mind. "No way, you idiot! I won't let you do that!"

A feinted smile found Mika's face. Though his heart was nothing but a shrivel of pointless hope, it was the easiest smile he had smiled in days. "Remember, Yuu-chan, we are all part of the same family." Not waiting for Yuu's dispute, he shot his body straight at Ferid with full force. His eyes hardened, only one goal in mind: creating enough of a diversion that Yuu could escape.

Ferid was not unsettled in the least by his advance. Laughing, he said mockingly, "Mikaela-kun, your blood tasted so good. A real treat." His arm smashed into Mika's chest knocking the air from his lungs and blood up his throat.

Mika positioned the gun at Ferid's face. Even at this point-blank range, he had no fantasies of killing him. "Yuu-chan, run," he pleaded to the boy who still had not moved.

Faster than Mika could process, Yuu was there holding the gun, tears resting in the corners of his eyes. "Die!" he growled with such animosity Mika could feel it curling along his spine. The gun went off, and blood shot from Ferid's cranium.

Mika crumpled to the ground, his limbs worse than jelly. Yuu crouched beside him. "Mika! Mika!"

Mika panted. "Go…Yuu-chan…" The words hurt his throat.

"Shut up! You're coming with me!"

It was too late for him, he knew that. Besides, it wouldn't be so bad to die knowing that he had saved Yuu at least. Muffled voices drifted from further down the entrance way. "Hurry up and run away. Or else our sacrifice will be useless."

"I can't!" Yuu sobbed, tears trickling onto Mika's face. "Now that I finally had a family. I can't abandon you."

 _No!_ Yuu couldn't just stay here and die with him. Because…Because otherwise everything was meaningless. Everything. "Hurry up and go! Idiot!" he shouted even though his throat protested with racking scratches along his esophagus. Mustering the last ounce of strength he had, he shoved at his friend. It did little more than knock his friend onto his behind, but that was enough. Yuu gave him one more mournful look before running off.

The world was beginning to grow dark for Mika. It was okay, though. Yuu was safe. At least Yuu was safe. And he had called them a family for the first time. Mika would be glad to die here knowing he had not completely failed his family, had not completely played into the bastard's hands.

He didn't realize he had been tuning out the world around him until a demanding, authoritative female voice cut into his thoughts. "Do you wish to live? I can give you life. Eternal life."

Live as a vampire? Never. "I'm…not interested…" His voice sounded gravely and foreign to his ears.

The woman laughed. "I see. So life holds no interest for you, huh? Well, I'm not giving you an option. You will drink my blood, and you won't be a human any longer."

Mika wanted to scream, to bite his tongue before she could do it, but then her mouth was on his and blood was flowing into his mouth. It tasted off, not like his own blood he'd often licked off of wounds, it was smoother and tangier. When the liquid slipped down his parched throat, when he could feel it seeping into his cells, he let out a shrill cry like a dying animal.

Watching his family die because of him had killed his heart, but being damned to this existence killed his spirit. His final thought before slipping into a restless sleep was Yuu's name.

Ferid's nails bit into the flesh of his thigh making him glare. These tangled bouts did little to sate Mika's sexual appetite when his hand could be accompanied by an image of a smiling Yuu and whimsical thoughts of could-haves. But Mika continued to engage in them because they filled his empty hours, granted him the slightest of revenge tactics, and kept Ferid on his good side. In a world in which there was no one left for him to trust, he could take all the compliant tools he could muster.

"Are you done yet?" His voice was laced with boredom.

"Mika, Mika. You never change. Always," he groaned as he pushed himself in to the hilt again, "in such a rush."

"Yeah, well, maybe I'd stick around more if there was something worth sticking around for."

The vampire cackled. "My skill isn't good enough for you?" Spurred on by the words, he quickened his pace.

"I wouldn't call this skill." Mika's words betrayed him by shaking with pleasure.

"Whatever you say."

Ferid fell into appreciated silence, and Mika let his eyes fall shut as he focused on sensation and nothing else. Yuu-chan. He could see him in his mind's eye, a triumphant grin at having pinned Mika down.

 _Got you. No running away now._

 _What makes you think I want to?_

The fantasy played out—Yuu and him, skin on skin, mouth to mouth—and he shuddered through his orgasm.

When he opened his eyes, Ferid was still not finished. "Hurry up, for god's sake." Mika leaned up, bringing the shelf of the vampire's ear into his mouth and bit down hard enough to brake skin. It was one of the small ways he could make the noble pay for all he had taken from him, but it also never ceased to finish him off. Ferid's groan was grating to his ears, and Mika pushed him off of him immediately.

"I'll be leaving now," he said, gathering up his discarded clothing.

The thought of one day being able to reunite with Yuichiro was the only thing that kept him going. It filled him with a drive for life when the gnawing hunger for human blood surged in his throat and muddled at his thoughts, when his own strength sent chills down his spine, when he wanted nothing more than to ripe out his own heart. There was absolutely no meaning aside from Yuu and saving him from humans who were using him. Krul might have damned him, but he still trusted her. She was also the one who constantly reminded him that not drinking human blood could change him into a raging, mindless demon. He'll kill himself before that happens.

His reunion with Yuu proved less heartening than expected. Yuu had no reason to suspect he was still alive, so it should not have surprised him that Yuu stabbed him through the chest for fighting his 'comrade'. Mika didn't care, though. All that mattered was that Yuu was there with him.

Yuu stared at him in shock, unmoving. Bickering ensued from both sides. Ferid kept shooting his mouth, and Yuu's 'comrades' interrogated him for not killing Mika. None of it mattered.

"Abandon everything and run away with me!" Mika said.

"Eh? Run away?"

Ignoring his protests, Mika scooped him up bridal-style and fled the scene. Alone, he tried to explain that Yuu wasn't safe with anyone other than him, but Yuu wouldn't listen. And then, Mika's fears became a reality. Again.

Yuu fell forward as black ribbons protruded from his back. A bestial cry rang out as he returned to the battle scene. Mindless, he set his sights on a female human with purple hair and a blank expression.

Nothing mattered aside from saving Yuu, which included saving him from murder. As Yuu lifted his demon blade, Mika blocked the way. The cursed blade stabbed right through his abdomen, and he could feel his cells protesting instead of healing.

The female shook. "You…Why…" she asked.

Mika clenched his teeth. "Shut up, human. I'm not doing this for you."

Then the man Mika had been fighting before yelled at the woman to embrace Yuu, and she did, her filthy hands touching Yuu just as Mika longed to do himself; Mika might have snarled under any less serious circumstances. Yuu screamed at the contact causing blood to spill from his mouth. As his transformation faded and he passed out, the female caught him in the safety of her arms.

The desire to save Yuu coiled even tighter within Mika after seeing the direct result of the human's experiments. He wanted to rush in there, yank Yuu away from the woman, and leave all this chaos behind them, but Ferid tugged him away, and they were separated yet again.

Mikaela found him again on the battlefield. The female was there again, but this time she said she trusted him and ensured Yuu into his care. For a split second Mika felt like he might be able to align himself with humans once more. But then he looked at Yuu (unconscious for the second time) and knew that he could never forgive them for what they had done to him.

He went to an abandoned convenience store to avoid anyone spotting them. Bloodlust was setting in thanks to his wounds, and all he could do was slump against the wall and pant out rough, uneven breaths.

"Mika?" came Yuu's voice.

Mika's eyes sharpened, taking in his form, which radiated blood pulsing through his veins. Blood which would be soft and warm on his throat. Blood. Blood.

"Oi, Mika! What exactly—"

"Blood…Human blood…" He pounced, nothing mattering besides tasting that warm liquid. "Blood!" he shrieked. "I want blood!"

Yuu dodged his attack. "Oi, Mika! It's me! Don't you recognize me?"

Pain surged from the wound in his chest. "Gwahh!" Mika shrieked. "It hurts! I can't take it anymore! Let me drink blood!"

"Do you really want to drink blood that badly?" Yuu asked in a level voice. Mika stared at him ravenously. "Then drink. If it really hurts, then go ahead." He let Mika pull him down. His mouth hovered mere inches from his throat so that he could feel his hot breath on his skin. "Sorry," he began, wrapping an arm around Mika's shoulders, "for leaving you alone."

Hearing this, Mika's head cleared. He stared down at Yuu in awe before shoving himself away. "What did I—?" His memory was hazy.

"Does it really hurt that badly if you don't drink blood?"

Mika clenched his teeth. He wanted to drink Yuu's blood. He wanted it so badly.

"It's my fault for leaving you."

"No, it wasn't like this last time." Now there was a burning want inside him, and he wasn't sure how long he could hold it back. "Yuu-chan, don't come near me. I don't' want to drink you blood."

"But, Mika," Yuu protested, crawling toward him on the dirty floor, "it hurts when you don't drink blood, right?"

"I don't care. I want to talk to you more than anything." Persuading Yuu to abandon the humans was the most important thing, or so his brain said; his body had other ideas.

"You don't have to explain anything!" Yuu shouted, directly in Mika's face, hands gripping his shoulder blades tightly. "You're on the verge of dying! How can I help your pain? Will drinking my blood heal you? Then, come on and drink it."

His hand found its way to the collar of his shirt, exposing the soft skin of his neck. Skin soft enough for his teeth to sink right in. "Don't be like that, Yuu-chan. I won't…be able to resist…"

"Please tell me, Mika! Tell me, how can I save you? We can finally see each other again, but I have to watch you die?"

Mika's chest conflicted. This was hurting Yuu as well. But still… "I haven't drank human blood before."

Yuu's eyes bulged. "Huh?"

"If I drink human blood, I will become a real, never-aging vampire."

"Wait a minute," Yuu said slowly. "So, that means if you drink my blood you won't die?"

"You want me to turn into a monster? I always resisted. Even though I wanted to drink blood, I couldn't become a monster if I wanted to be with you. So, I always resisted. But now you're just telling me to drink? As if it is so simple. You always find everything so simple."

"It's not that simple! How can I be happy about you turning into a vampire? I'll cry, you know! But you have to live! Live on peacefully even if you become a vampire."

"Stop joking. You want me to become a vampire just because you say so? What about what I want?"

"What you want doesn't matter!" Yuu shouted, throwing his arms up in a stupid looking pout. "Do you have a problem with it?"

Mika sighed. Of course he had a problem with it, otherwise they wouldn't be having this argument. "Seriously…I don't understand you at all. Yuu-chan, listen, I have something more important I need to tell you."

"No!" Yuu interjected. "If you want to die so badly, then just shut up and die. I don't have any need to listen to someone prepared to give up and die so easily. If you want me to hear you out, suck my blood. If you want to help me then drink my blood and live on." He lifted a piece of broken glass and used it to slit a line across his right palm. Droplets of blood fell from under his glove. "You're a terrible person if you die without trying."

"I will never forgive you."

Unperturbed by the complaint, Yuu smiled brightly. "Maybe not, but you were the one who said we were family."

"This sucks." It all sucked. "It's all your fault if I become a monster."

"Ha! Are you stupid? Drinking a bit of blood won't turn you into a monster. Besides, no matter what you become we will always be family."

Mika could feel it now, the heart of the human he used to be. That heart ached for the loss of the family he once had, but more than anything it yearned for Yuu who was here with him, his last remaining family. Tears streamed from his eyes as he threw himself at the other man.

Arms cradled his face to his neck gently. "Welcome home, Mika."

The skin of Yuu's neck was smooth beneath his lips, and his fangs itched at the proximity. Taking a deep breath to steel himself, Mika gave in. Fangs sank into flesh, and blood oozed into his eager mouth. It was so much more than he had ever tasted, warm, and moist, and _Yuu_. He might have whimpered his friend's name if it wouldn't have been so difficult. Yuu stroked his hair, whispering little assurances. _Don't stop. It's okay. Everything is okay now._ He didn't go so far as to believe them, but Mika let the feeling of Yuu's faith free him from the pessimistic grip he had been under all this time.

His thoughts grew hazy as euphoria set in. This was so much more sensational than anything he had felt with Ferid—but he didn't hold Ferid to any height of standards—and all his nerves longed for more. He focused acutely on Yuu, whose breathing and temperature had increased slightly as well. Enough, he thought, pulling back. He'd had enough blood; what he wanted now was something different entirely.

"Is it over?" Yuu asked.

"Yeah," Mika agreed, though he kept his head pressed against the hollow of his neck.

"Uh, Mika, are you alright?"

"Yeah." There was a pause. "Yuu-chan, would you mind if we did more?"

"Huh?" Yuu squeezed his hand in near Mika's face to rub at the mark on his neck. "You mean more biting?"

"No. I mean sexual."

Yuu jolted. "Sexual?" He averted his eyes, a slight blush creeping up his neck. "Why so sudden?"

"This isn't sudden," Mika said with all seriousness, "I've wanted you even since before that day."

"You have?" He looked awestruck. "Uh, okay. I'm just not sure if I'm prepared."

So Yuu was still a virgin. This made Mika happier than he thought possible. He reached a hand out to cup Yuu's check. "It'll be fine. I'll take care of everything."

His friend's eyes drooped a little before reverting to full alertness. "Wow, you kind of sound like you've done this before." Mika's face clouded over, hand flexing. "You…You haven't right?"

Yuu's face looked heartbroken, and it dug a knife into Mika's throat. His words came out gravely. "Ferid, he—back then." Flashbacks of the first time burned against his open eyelids.

"Mika!"

Blinking, Mika saw Yuu's face painted in concern and anger.

"Did he hurt you? I'll kill him. I swear I'll kill him."

Mika let out a soft chuckle. "You'll kill all of them, right?"

Yuu stared at him for a second. Then, his face crinkled. "Yeah."

"It's okay, Yuu-chan. It's in the past. All that matters now is that we're safe, and we're together."

"Yeah." Yuu nodded.

Mika leaned in, finding Yuu's lips. His hands cradled Yuu's face delicately, as if he were a precious treasure—which he was. The kiss was tender, partially because Mika wanted to savor the moment, but mostly because he didn't know what to do with his awkward fangs. Even so, soon blood was on Mika's tongue again.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Yuu assured in his carefree tone. "It's to be expected, right?"

Yuu was seriously too much for Mika to handle. He kissed him again, less carefully this time, letting his tongue and hands explore freely. Fingers cured into the sleeves of his military top when he ghosted light touches to the back of Yuu's neck and shoulder blades. He groaned a bit, wanting to touch more of him, and he moved his hand to the buttons lining the front of his army uniform. Yuu's body tensed momentarily when his hands began to roam under the fabric before discarding it down the expanse of his arms, but he didn't protest.

Mika moved to the right side of his collarbone, sucking with only his lips. Yuu squirmed a bit. Mika moved further down, placing light kisses all along his torso.

When he reached the hem of his pants, he raised his head meeting his friend's eyes, which shone with a sheen of lust. Taking that as confirmation, he worked the garment down and over his legs. They were lean and toner than they were the last time he saw them. He licked up his right calf muscle, pressing in against the tendon. Moving up, up, up, he finally settled in front of Yuu's cock. It was smaller than Ferid's, but much lovelier. A rosy glow colored the tip which glistened with droplets of pre-cum.

Mika took the base into his palm—causing Yuu to moan—and just felt along it slowly; he wanted to know every inch of Yuu, wanted to imprint it into his mind to erase the past. Then, he leaned forward, taking the head into his mouth. The salty pre-cum stuck to his tongue, making the organ slick in his mouth. Yuu shivered, his hand finding Mika's head and petting through his blond strands. A couple times fingertips brushed against the pointed end of his deformed ears, but Mika was too lost in his reverence to care. He lapped, and sucked, and savored every bit of Yuu's cock he could—while, pumping what he couldn't—while staying as vigilant as possible not to accidently bite him.

Reaching a hand down, he palmed his ball sack, feeling Yuu jut his hips forward in response. Mika moaned into and around him, enjoying this more than anything he could remember. Yuu's fingers tightened in his hair, and he knew he was getting close. He sped his motions, dipping his head further down with each descent.

Shockwaves rippled through Yuu's entire body, and Mika stilled, readying himself for the coming flood. The cum was thick and sour, more poignant than Ferid's. Probably because Yuu ate food while Ferid didn't. By the time Mika lifted himself and wiped his mouth with the back of a hand, Yuu was lying flat on his back, just breathing.

Mika smiled genuinely for first time in what felt like forever. He curled up near his side, studying his face. "You good?" he asked, more out of curtesy than curiosity—there really wasn't any question.

"Yeah. I mean, more than that. That was—that was… _amazing_."

Mika studied the crinkled around his eyes, the grin on his face, and felt a sliver of jealousy. While he had had to build up his faith in sexual pleasure, Yuu would never have to. But Mika was okay with that. "I'm glad," he said.

Yuu hummed, closing his eyes. "Oh. Didn't you say you had something important to talk to me about?"

Mika's face deadpanned. Yes, that. "It was nothing all that important. We can talk about it later." The moment was bliss, everything he had always longed for; he wasn't about to ruin it so quickly. "Sleep, you must be tired."

"Me? You were the one dying."

"You have a point." He yawned, feeling just how tired his body was now that his nerves had relaxed. "Then let's both sleep."

"But what if something happens?"

"Shh." Mika placed a finger to his lips. "We'll worry about that later. We're safe and we're together, remember?"

"Yeah." Yuu smiled. With a loud sigh he closed his eyes and brought Mika's head to rest on his chest. "Night, Mika."

"Goodnight, Yuu-chan."

Mika could worry about the experiments later. He could worry about the humans, the vampires, their place in the world, and all that later. Right now all that mattered was that he had finally found Yuu and he could hear the thump, thump of his heart beating beneath his ear, a sure sign that he was alive and well.


End file.
